Dancing Picassos
by Svelte Rose
Summary: Objects before her swirled together in a myriad of colors, like a montage of an abstract painting. Inanimate objects danced to the beat of a song she could never hear. She could be dreaming, but her screaming nerves decided no. RyouxTéa. One shot.


**Title**: Dancing Picassos

**Author**: Svelte Rose

**Pairing**: Ryou & Anzu

**Fandom**: Yu-Gi-Oh

**30 Kisses Theme**: No. 06- Space between dream and reality

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO.

She had long ago lost all sense of time and space. Her mind was a myriad of thoughts, neither deep nor shallow. She felt hungry yet the very thought of food made her stomach turn and twist like a pretzel and the bile would quickly rise to her nose. A shiver was felt by every sensory organ in her body, nerves tingled wildly; she would quickly burrow under the soft Egyptian sheets but her skin would start to burn.

The sheets would be then be flung to the floor.

Objects in the room were just a tableau of colors and shapes, dancing to an unknown tune. Each time she moved, they would dance faster and she'd strained her ears to hear the fictional music.

Her hand moved to reach for a bottle and blinking several times, she tried to focus her dilated pupils. She was able to catch a few words on the label before it became a montage of black and white; her mind didn't even process the words she'd just read.

Groaning, she weakly tried to open the bottle but even the slightest exertion left her light-headed and weak.

She could be dreaming, but her screaming nerves decided no.

She could be awake, but the dancing, inanimate objects told her otherwise.

She was tripping, wigging- whatever you want to call it. And she wasn't even on any drugs.

"Jeez, I told you not to get out of bed,"

She grumbled and rolled her eyes. That simple action made the fluids in her stomach rise faster than a volcanic eruption. When she did come to her senses a few moments later, her eyes focused upon masticated, half-digested chicken pieces and noodles. Her stomach lurch once more and tears quelled up in her puffy eyes but nothing came out.

Thank goodness. Her throat hurt enough as it was.

"Here," The figure had opened the bottle for her and measured out the exact amount she was to take.

Anzu didn't care; she ignored the medicine cup and snatched the bottle, gulping a good amount of Nyquil down. By now, she was too focused on her pounding headache, swollen esophagus, running nose, and popping ears to even bother thinking about the disgusting syrup sliding down her throat. Hopefully it would knock her out while the fever passed.

"Ryou, you really don't have to be here," She spoke hoarsely; god, her throat was on fire!

He had filled a glass up with tap water and handed it to her, which she took thankfully. A row of pearly whites flashed in Anzu's bleary vision as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"To see the infallible, perfect, flawless Anzu Mazaki in a state of blemished disposition? Surely, you would not rob of me such a propitious chance?" He chuckled, bending to pick her up in his arms.

"Bah," She grumbled, "I am none of those," Anzu let out a weak cough behind her left hand; her right hand was otherwise occupied by hanging around Ryou's neck.

He laid her upon the twin mattress tenderly and sat down by her legs, a thermometer appearing instantly in his hands, "Ever the humble one," He grinned, winking before sticking the item into her mouth. An icepack soon followed, to be placed upon her forehead.

She grumbled and groaned; her way of showing she appreciated his efforts. Anzu's body was slowly feeling the effects of the medicine she had chugged earlier and had her tongue worked, she would have declared herself the only owner of a cloud bed and tried to market tangoing teddy bears.

Ryou took the thermometer out and looked at it, the gentle smile never leaving his face. The instant he recognized the feeling of her stare upon him, he glanced up. Almost immediately, he bent down to kiss her but was blocked by a dripping ice pack.

"Don't. You'll catch it from me," She murmured, drifting in and out of consciousness.

He sighed and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead, "See you in the morning,"

A light snore was heard.

* * *

**End Notes**: I luffles reviews.


End file.
